onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte Joscarpone
|epithet = |affiliation = Charlotte Family; Big Mom Pirates |occupation = Pirate Officer |age = 20 |birth = February 27th |jva = Yuriko Yamaguchi }}Charlotte Joscarpone is the 29th daughter and 63rd child of the Charlotte Family and an officer of the Big Mom Pirates. She is a Snakeneck-human hybrid and the younger twin sister of Charlotte Mascarpone. Appearance Joscarpone is a tall young woman with shoulder-length cerulean hair. As a half-snakeneck, Joscarpone has a much longer neck than a normal person. She wears a light pink dress, a pink cape, brown arm bands, and gladiator styled sandals. She also wears a decorative golden hoop around her long neck. Personality As a daughter of Charlotte Family and high-ranking member of the Big Mom Pirates, she is loyal to her family and crew. She seems to be sadistic, as shown when she took joy in setting the Thousand Sunny ablaze with flaming arrows and when Katakuri stomped Luffy to the ground, but seems to be cowardly, as she and Mascarpone screamed in fear when Luffy raced to attack them. Abilities and Powers As an officer of the Big Mom Pirates, Joscarpone has authority over lower-ranking members of her crew. Her combat powers and abilities are unknown, but she is presumably strong as she is an officer of a Yonko-led crew. Physical Abilities She seems to have good reflexes since she dodged a surprise punch attack from Luffy. Weapons She has been shown carrying a naginata. She has also been seen with a bow and flaming arrows, indicating some skill with archery as she and her brother attempted to set the Thousand Sunny on fire. History Whole Cake Island Arc After Charlotte Cracker was defeated by Monkey D. Luffy, Joscarpone joined Big Mom's enraged army to avenge her older brother. She and Mascarpone laughed when Luffy and Nami were defeated and captured. When Amande found Big Mom's Vivre Card with Lola's name on it in Nami's possession, they were surprised and thought Lola had been killed. Joscarpone attended the Tea Party before Sanji and Pudding's wedding. After the Vinsmokes put on their Raid Suits, Joscarpone, Mascarpone, and Tablet were attacked by Vinsmoke Judge. As their enemies tried to escape from the roof, Joscarpone and Mascarpone tried to attack Vinsmoke Reiju, who dodged and poisoned them, but they were saved by their older sister Smoothie. As the Big Mom Pirates pursued the Straw Hat Pirates after the chaos at the wedding ceremony, Joscarpone and Mascarpone were inside the Mirro-World. They showed Brûlée a mirror leading to a bathroom on the Thousand Sunny. They narrowly dodged a punch from Luffy and laughed at him when Katakuri pinned him down. Joscarpone and Mascarpone then tried to burn the Sunny by firing flame arrows through the mirror. They were later told by Perospero that Big Mom sunk the Thousand Sunny. However, Joscarpone and Mascarpone noticed by looking through the mirror that the ship did not appear to be underwater. They were then puzzled when the mirrors leading to the ship began breaking one after another. Major Battles *Big Mom's army vs. Monkey D. Luffy and Nami Filler Battles *Joscarpone and Mascarpone vs. Monkey D. Luffy (outskirts of Sweet City) *Joscarpone, Mascarpone, and Tablet vs. Vinsmoke Judge (Whole Cake Chateau) *Joscarpone and Mascarpone vs. Vinsmoke Reiju Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances *''One Piece Treasure Cruise'' Trivia *Her name may be a combination of "jo", an alternate reading of meaning "woman", and mascarpone, an Italian cream cheese that her twin brother is named after and follows the food themed names of the Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates. *When she was named and identified in SBS Volume 86 and then formally introduced in Chapter 880, Joscarpone was stated to be the 29th daughter of the Charlotte Family, just like Charlotte Praline during her debut. However, in Volume 87, Praline is confirmed to be the 21st daughter. References Site Navigation ru:Шарлотта Джоскарпоне ca:Charlotte Joscarpone es:Charlotte Joscarpone fr:Charlotte Joscarpone it:Charlotte Joscarpone pl:Charlotte Joscarpone Category:Human Hybrids Category:Snakeneck Hybrids Category:Female Characters Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Charlotte Family Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Sweet City Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists